The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which is nearly identical in tree and fruit characteristics to the Simka variety of plum tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,882), but which is distinguished from the Simka variety by bearing fruit which ripens about 10 days earlier and which has a more extensive skin coloration. The new variety has been named "Aleta Rose" for commercial marketing.
The Simka variety of plum tree is extensively planted for commerical plum production due to its vigorous growth, its tendency to self-thinning, its bearing of large fruit which are attractively and extensively colored and which remain in a marketable condition for protracted periods when left on the tree after coloring. An important factor in the sale of fresh fruit is uniform and attractive coloration, the Simka variety being desirable in that one-half to three-quarters of each plum has a dark purple skin color when fully ripe. The subject new variety produces fruit which is even more extensively colored.
As with all produce, the time of harvest of plums greatly influences the price brought on the market, fruit which can be marketed earlier usually commanding a higher price. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a plum tree bearing fruit which has the desirable characteristics of fruit borne by the Simka variety and which ripens substantially earlier. It is, of course, even more desirable to provide a variety of plum tree bearing such earlier ripening fruit which has a 90 to 100 percent dark purple coloration.